Původ obleků zvířecích sil
by Dispatching Kratt
Summary: Jsem puberťák takže pohádky ze svého dětství vidím jinak. Tenhle příběh je o tom jak vznikly obleky zvířecí síly a jak jsem v minulém příběhu z toho udělala thriller (myslím zmínku o Zachově pokusu o vraždu bratrů Krattových). Do toho všeho v tomto prequelu je i FBI se CIA. Plus možné zakončení seriálu (aspoň jak si myslím já, jak by to mohlo skončit).
1. Zpátky v roce 1992

Všechno to začalo v roce 1992 v americkém velkoměstě jménem Falcon city. Venku ve tmě zuřila bouřka. Byly slyšet hromy, blesky a i pády dešťových kapek na domy. Jeden dům na okraji města byl domovem jednoho muže. Na rodinný domek dopadali kapky a hezky to hučelo. Z okna se dívala jedna 5ti letá tmavovlasá holčička.

Do jejího pokojíčku právě přišel tatínek. Byl opálený ale jeho dceři to nevadilo. Vždyť tatínek byl španěl a maminka byla američankou. Měl černé vlasy, hnědé oči, hezkou tvář a jako každý správný táta byl sympaťák. Do pokoje své dcery přišel oblečený v bílé košili a černých kalhotách.

"Entonces co Av? Jak se má moje felicidad?" Její tatínek si ve své angličtině španělský přízvuk zachoval a některá slova říkal španělsky.

"Tatínku!" zavolala holčička a vběhla otcovi do náruče. "Co jsi dneska vynalézal?"

"Nic bueno mne nenapadlo. Zatím pracuju na traje co uchraní člověka antes vším peligro."

"Tohle by ti mohlo pomoct tatínku!" vyštěkla malá holčička a přinesla obrázky které měla schované pod postelí.

Její otec si sedl na postel začal si je prohlížet. Ukazovali postavičky lidí s nějakými obleky díky kterým měli jejich schopnosti. Jako nějací superhrdinové.

"Co to je Avivo?" zeptal se

Jeho dcerka vylezla na postel a začala mu to vysvětlovat.

"Všimla jsem si jak máš rád přírodu a jak nesnášíš pytláky. Ti lidé na obrázcích nosí obleky zvířecí síly." vysvětlovala malá Aviva

"A co jsou ty barevné discos?" zeptal se otec a ukázal na obrázek, kde byl on a držel zelený disk s obrázkem krokodýla.

Aviva na ně ukázala prstem a dál vysvětlovala; "To jim pomáhá mít schopnosti zvířat. Vloží si je do obleku, zvířátko se jich dotkne a získájí schopnosti. Oblek potom vypadá jako zvířátko."

"A ellos lo harán discos vyndat?" zeptal se tatínek.

"Dají. A potom můžou vybírat v jaké zvířátko se promění. A když chtějí proměnu vypnout tak si stisknou hruď. A když chtějí proměnu zapnout tak řeknou; 'Aktivovat sílu nosorožce '. Záleží na tom, jaký disk kterého zvířátka mají."

Avivin otec okamžitě začal radostí skákat; "Já to el sabia! Moje dcera je genio!"

"Tati proč se chováš jako magor?" zeptala se Aviva

Její otec slezl z postele, klekl si a své ruce položil na ramena své malé dcery.

"Jsi terriblemente moc chytrá! Zítra tě disculparse ze školky a půjdeš se mnou do trabajo! Strávíme den jako padre e hija!"

"Budu s tebou celý den tatínku?" zeptala se Aviva

"Sí. Mám tě moc como ty můj malý vynálezče!"

Dveře pokoje se otevřeli. Dovnitř vešla třicetiletá žena s hnědými vlasy a modrýma očima. Byla to Avivina matka.

"Co to tu slyším vy naši vědci?" zeptala se a podívala se na svého manžela, Avivina otce a vynálezce v jednom Rafaela Corcovada.

"Avivo, neměl tě tatínek uspat? Zítra jdeš do školky." řekla a podívala se na svou malou dceru.

Rafael přišel ke své ženě a podíval se na ni; "Aviva je malý genio. Právě mi ella juró nápad a zítra jde se mnou do trabajo."

Jeho žena ho políbila na tváři, usmála se a řekla; "Ale ten den potom dožene, slibuješ zlato?"

Rafael svou ženu chytl za ruku a řekl; "Slibuji corazon."

A tak začal jeden z nejlepších vztahů dcery a otce. Následující den v práci Aviva se svým otcem vymyslela plány. Rafaelovi se též zadařilo. Vytvořil vynález díky kterému se z něho stal multimiliardář. Zaprvé pomohl vládě a policii. Se svou dcerou též pokračoval na tom výzkumu. Měl už finanční prostředky na to aby mohl se svou dcerou vyrobit prototypy i plně funkční obleky zvířecí síly. Ve své závěti své bohatství odkazoval své dceři. Roky ubíhali a Aviva už dospívala. Když ji bylo 18 čekal ji první den na tamní univerzitě. Obleky zvířecí síly byly plně funkční akorát se svým otcem neshodla na tom co s obleky bude. Trvrdil, že je chce prodat americké armádě která v nich určitě viděla novou zbraň. No, uvidí se na vejšce.

 _Španělsko-český Slovníček_ _1\. Entonces= Tak_ _2\. Felicidad= Štěstí_ _3\. Bueno= Extra_ _4\. Traje= oblek_ _5\. Ellos harán discos= dají se ty disky_ _6\. El sabia= věděl_ _7\. terriblemente= strašně_ _8\. disculparse= omluvím_ _9\. Trabajo= práce_ _10\. Padre= otec_ _11\. E= A_ _12\. Hija= Dcera_ _13\. Como= Rád_ _14\. Corazon= Srdce_


	2. Smrt Rafaela Corcovada

_První den na vejšce, to dopadne špatně_ pomyslela si Aviva. Na tamní univerzitě to vypadalo takhle; Akademická budova v duchu futurismu na kopci vedle města. U univerzity stála socha s nápisem _Alma Mater_. Bylo tu poblíž několik kolejních ubytoven, sportovní areál a restaurace.

Aviva studovala to co její otec. Na střední byla jediná kdo uměl mluvit plynně španělsky a po maturitě bylo na čase jít na vysokou. Avivě připadalo, že je to tu samý exot. Uviděla skupinu mladých mužů jak spolu trénují fotbal. Nějaká holka zvala své spolužáky na párty a tak dále. Byla v ročníku 2006-2007 a byla na stejné koleji jako studenti biologie.

Když se chystala jít na svou první hodinu na vysoké, všimla si jak po ní hází dva mladí muži pohledem a pokusila se je ignorovat.

"Slyšel jsem, že prý ta holka je s tebou na koleji Chrisi." upozornil ten druhý mladý muž na toho prvního.

Ten první měl tmavě hnědé vlasy, hnědé oči. Nosil zelenou mikinu pod kterou měl bílou košili, béžové kraťasy a hnědé boty. Ten druhý byl o čtyři roky starší a byl stejně oblečený až na to že měl modrou mikinu. Vypadal i jinak; měl blonďaté vlasy a modré oči. Pracoval zde na univerzitě jako čerstvě vystudovaný zoolog a byl tu aby dohlédl na svého energického mladšího bratra, který tento rok sem nastoupil do prváku.

"Není to dcera toho miliardáře Martine?" zeptal se Chris a odkopl do branky fotbalový míč.

"Je to ona brácho." dodal Martin a v klidu na lavičce pozoroval novou studentku.

Chris se snažil získat zpátky svou středoškolskou lásku. Rozešla se s ním, když napráskal jejím rodičům o její partě která potajmu kouřila marihuanu. Martin mu na to říkal; "Není nic horšího než zhrzená žena."

Chris vypadal jakoby se právě zamiloval. Starší bratr ho musel poplácat po rameni aby ho vrátil do světa.

"Už musím na hodinu. Práce biologa mě čeká." řekl Chris, popadl svůj batoh a odešel na svou hodinu.

Chris studoval bioologii a jeho starší bratr byl zoolog. Aneb sourozenci přírodovědci.

Rafael se zhluboka nadechl. Jel ve svém autě jaguár po silnici. Byla tma a věděl, že jediný komu může důvěřovat je jeho jediná dcera Aviva. Už byl večer a věděl, že jeho dceři už dávno skončil první školní den na vysoké škole. Byl to též rok od úmrtí Aviviny matky. Po boji s nádorem způsobeným rakovinou zahynula. Byla tma uprostřed ulice nedaleko jeho domova. K domu zbývalo pět městských bloků potom co se vracel z práce ve svém vědeckém podniku za městem. K té tmě, rysů okolí a záři světel by se hodila tato hudba.

 _"I'm giving you a night to call to tell you how_ _I feel_

 _(We'll go all, all, all night long)_

 _I want to drive you through the night, down the hills_

 _(We'll go all, all, all night long)_

 _I'm gonna tell you something you don't want to hear_

 _(We'll go all, all, all night long)_

 _I'm gonna show you where it's dark, but have no fear_

 _(We'll go all, all, all night long)_

 _There's something inside you_

 _It's hard to explain_

 _They're talking about you,boy_

 _But you're still the same_

 _There's something inside you_

 _It's hard to explain_

 _They're talking about you, boy_

 _But you're still the same"_

Když mu to zvedla tak jí to začal vysvětlovat.

"Avivo ty moje cabeza inteligente. Něco od tebe lo necesito."

 _"Tati co se děje? Víš, že si tady snažím najít přátele?"_

"Corazon potřebuju aby si traje zvířecí síly vendido americké armádě-"

 _"Tati víš, že o tomhle jsem s tebou mluvila. Ty obleky jsme spolu vynalezli když mi bylo pět. Jsou v nich roky výzkumu mého života a tvého. Včetně mého dětství."_

"Jiný vynálezce a miliardář je na mne enojado, za to, že jsem mu to no vendido. Chce mne matar a já tengo miedo, že půjde i-"

Telefonát skončil. Následovalo slabé šustění. Aviva byla zmatená. Otec mluvil příliš rychle a s tou jeho špangličtinou mu nerozuměla ani slovo.

Druhý den ve škole Avivu čekala smutná zpráva. Její otec se zabil při tragické autonehodě. Rafael Corcovado byl vlivný muž a tak se vyšetřování smrti kromě F.P.D. (zkratka pro Falcon Police Department) zúčastnila i samotná FBI.

Koroner smrt uzavřel jako nehodu způsobenou mikrospánkem a nepozornosti při řízení. V této oblasti nebyly žádné kamery anebo důkazy, že se jednalo o vraždu. Aviva byla jediná kdo věřil tomu, že její otec byl zavražděn nějakým jiným pracháčem.

Druhý den ve škole byl pro ni smutný. Ten den navíc bylo zataženo a pršelo. Pohřeb se měl konat za čtyři dny. Podle závěti jeho bohatství nyní patřilo jí. Ale neměla žádné přátele se kterými by se o to mohla podělit. To bohatství ji momentálně k ničemu nebylo. Byla sama a potřebovala nějaké přátele, vždyť přátele si člověk nemůže koupit.

Po konci vyučování stála v dešti a truchlila za svého otce.

"Je mi líto co se stalo." uslyšela hlas mladého muže. Ucítila jak jí položil ruku na rameno. Otočila se a uviděla toho hnědovlasého mladíka, kterého uviděla včera na hřišti.

"Jmenuji se Chris Kratt a včera si mě viděla s bráchou na hřišti. Jsem s tebou na koleji a studuju bioologii. Mně i Martinovy je líto co se stalo." hnědovlasý mladík se představil

"Víš Chrisi, já tady nemám žádné přátele." řekla Aviva

Chris se na ni podíval a řekl větu která vše na vždy změnila; "Tak to pojďme napravit. Já a Martin se kamarádíme s několika outsidery a myslím, že by sis s nimi mohla rozumět."

Než se Aviva stihla vzpamatovat, už byla na zmrzlinovém poháru s partou lidí kterou sotva poznala.

"Já jsem Martin. Chrisův starší bratr." představil se Martin. Aviva si s ním potřásla rukou. Též poznala další dva amatérské vynálezce a ajťáky. Jimmyho Z a Koki. Konečně našla přátele a došlo jí coby jim mohla ukázat a zároveň tím uctít památku svého zesnulého otce.

 _Ta písnička Nightcall od Kavinskyho v této kapitole jsou odkazy na film Drive._ _Španělsko-český Slovníček (naposled)_ _1\. Cabeza inteligente= chytrá hlavička_ _2\. Lo necesito= něco důležitého_ _3\. Traje= obleky_ _4\. Vendido= prodat_ _5\. Enojado= naštvaný_ _6\. Matar= Zabít_ _7\. Tengo miedo= bojím se_


	3. Začátek 'Divokých Krattů'

Zpátky na koleji to ten večer vypadalo jinak. Aviva své čerstvě nalezené přátele pozvala na víkend domů.

Chris bydlel na pokoji s Jimmym. Už byla tma a byl pátek.

Jimmy v klidu na své konzoli _Playstation_ _2_ hrál _Metal Gear Solid 3_. Jimmy se ohlédl a uviděl Chrise, že je oblečený jako na rande.

"Ty s ní jdeš na rande? Tak rychle? Vždyť jste se teprve před pár dny v prváku poznali!" dodal Jimmy

"Ne, nejdu na rande. Jenom nechci vypadat jako idiot až půjdu k ní na návštěvu. Jdeš tam i ty." řekl Chris

"Do prdele, měl jsem kocovinu." utrousil Jimmy

Následující den o víkendu už mělo dojít na slíbenou návštěvu. Zatímco většina studentů trávila víkend na koleji, tak Aviva ho trávila v domě ve kterém strávila své dětství. Dům byl nedaleko akademické půdy a tak cesta pěšky trvala 15 minut.

Dům byl z růžových cihel a vedle něho stál strom.

"Nějak si moc fandíš Chrisi." řekl Martin když uviděl jak se oblékl jeho o čtyři roky mladší bratr. Chris byl oblečený jako chápek z nějakého romantického filmu.

"Uvidíš brácho." dodal Chris když s přáteli stál u dveří

Dveře se otevřeli a vyšla z nich Aviva. Usmála se a řekla; "Vítejte u mě doma."

"Tak tomu říkám 'Grády'!" dodal Jimmy

Koki mu dala slabý pohlavek a řekla; "Tady jsme na návštěvě. Zkus se jednou nechovat jako exot."

"Jasně, jasně. Rozumím Koki." řekl Jimmy a hladil se na místě kde mu Koki dala pohlavek.

"Bratři Krattové, Koki a Jimmy doufám, že se Vám to tu bude líbit. Chci Vám něco ukázat." řekla Aviva a zavedla je dovnitř.

"Páni." řekl Chris, když uviděl vnitřek domu. Bylo to tu jako z nějakého sci-fi. Na policích stáli rodinné fotky. Od setkání Aviviných rodičů ve španělské Barceloně až po jejich svatbu a její fotku z jejího prvního dne na základní škole.

"A to není všechno. Pojďte za mnou." řekla Aviva. Její přátelé šli za ní.

Aviva své přátele zavedla do sklepa. Byla tady tma a pár krámů.

"Cože? Sklep?" vyštěkl zmateně Jimmy.

Bratři se na sebe zmateně podívali a Koki si dala ruku na čelo. Tohle byla totální chyba.

Aviva otevřela nenápadné padací dveře a řekla; "Jen pojďte za mnou a nebojte se. Tady žádný Pennywise není."

Chris pokrčil rameny ale nakonec tam šel. Po něm následoval jeho starší bratr Martina Koki s Jimmym.

Všech pět lidí se ocitlo v tmavé místnosti. Najednou se rozsvítila světla a vyšlo najevo, že to je podzemní laboratoř.

Podlaha i zdi zde byli bílé a ocelové. Světla taky měla bílou záři. Vedle Martina byl stůl s různými udělátky a Chris si všiml nějakých obleků vystavených na figurínách za sklem.

"Je tohle USS Enterprises?" zeptal se Jimmy když se tady procházel a prohlížel si vynálezy. Současné i budoucí.

Chris se otočil a v odrazu skla viděl sebe v tom zeleném obleku. Vypadal jako ocelová vesta s černou barvou, která zeleně září (uprostřed bylo světlo ve tvaru psí tlapky). K ní byli rukavice, které trošku připomínali Iron Manovi rukavice.

"No do háje." omylem zaklel nad tím jak ty obleky byly cool.

Jeho bratr přišel k němu a divil se proč u návštěvy zanadával.

"To vypadá na hezkou mašinu." řekl Martin a prohlížel si ten samý oblek ale modrý. Martin si najednou uvědomil, že by v něm vypadal hezky.

Aviva k nim s úsměvem přišla a řekla; "Tohle jsou obleky zvířecí síly. Zatím nebyli použité a disky jsou prázdné. S tím nápadem jsem přišla když mi bylo pět let, a v průběhu dospívání jsem je vynalezla s mým otcem Rafaelem. Je to můj jediný společný vynález s tátou." řekla a rozesmutněla se nad ztrátou táty.

Chris ji chytnul za ruku; "Upřímnou soustrast."

"A co ty obleky nevyzkoušet? Do začátku příštího vyučování zbývá 36 hodin." Martin se všem pokusil zlepšit náladu.

Jimmy a Koki se nadšeně otočili. Tohle byl začátek velkého přátelství.

"Tak dobře. Jaké zvíře vás napadá?" Aviva se otočila a zeptala se zbytku party.

Jimmy zvedl ruku a řekl; "Co kdyby se začalo zlatým retrívrem?"

"To by pro začátek šlo." řekla Aviva a chystala se obleky z vitríny sundat; "Já s tím zacházet umím. Kdo chce vyzkoušet první dva?"

Jediný kdo zvedl ruku byli bratři Krattové.

"Beru si zelený!" řekl Chris

"A já modrý!" přidal se Martin

O pár minut později byli všichni venku a bratři si nasazovali obleky zvířecí síly.

"Napřed torso, potom rukavice." vysvětlovala Aviva.

Jimmy si přinesl svačinu a pozoroval co se bude dít. Koki si myslela, že bratři ze sebe dobrovolně udělali pokusné králíky.

Chris se prohlížel v obleku. Byl zvědavý co to s ním udělá. Na to, že mu bylo 18 se trochu choval jako šestiletý chlapec.

"Teď si vložte disky do těch barevných tlapek." Aviva dál vysvětlovala

Bratři to oba udělali, teď jenom zbývalo se dotknout nějakého zvířete.

"Avivo? Nefunguje náhodou ten stroj na DNA? zeptal se Chris. Nebylo divu když studoval bioologii která se zaměřuje na buňky a stavby DNA jednotlivých živočichů včetně člověka.

"Funguje tak. Když se zvířete dotkneš tak se jeho DNA uloží do prázdného disku v obleku. Oblek stavbu těla a schopnosti zvířete napodobí, takže budeš potom vypadat jako v kostýmu. A kdyby ses potřeboval přeměnit v krizové situaci a zvíře by se tě dotýkalo, tak si jenom stiskni ten znak na hrudi."

Jimmy neodolal pokušení a pustil z YouTube na svém telefonu dubstep od Woo Boosta jménem Rusko. Koki se potom na Jimmyho podívala podezdřívavým pohledem.

"Hele tady je kočka." řekl Martin a šel ke zvířeti. Sotva ji pohladil a vypadalo to, že se oblek zbláznil. Rukavice se s bílou září změnila na tlapku a celý oblek najednou doslova ze sebe udělal černo-modrý kostým.

"Jak vypadám?" zeptal se a otočil se. Jimmy se sotva udržel smíchu.

"No Martine. Narostl ti ocas, uši a z rukou máš tlapky. A taky ses zmenšil." dodal Chris

Martin se na sebe podíval a málem zavolal; "CO TO KURVA?"

Necítil, že by mu narostl ocas, protože ocas a kočičí uši narostli tomu obleku.

"To je v pořádku, hlavně buď v klidu Martine." snažila se ho uklidnit Aviva

"Jak mám být do hajzlu v klidu?! Vypadám jako šašek! A už jsi zkoušela ty obleky když tvrdíš, že to je normální!?" Martin nadával a pak se pokusil vylézt na střechu. Drápky rukavic se zachytili o mezery mezi cihlovitými zdmi domu.

"Počkej Martine! Funguje to!" zavolal Chris a jeho bratr po tom ze zdi seskočil doslova na všechny čtyři.

"Funguje to?!" zeptal se Martin zmateně, pořád byl celkem v šoku; "A jak se to vypíná?!"

"Stiskni si ten modře zářicí znak na hrudi." vysvětlila Aviva

Martin to udělal a oblek se vrátil do své původní podoby.Ocelová vesta a rukavice. A Martin se vrátil zpátky do své původní velikosti.

"Panebože, panebože to byl zážitek." oddechl si Martin a šel se napít skleničky vody. Vzpomněl si na to, jak se sundávají disky. Disk s kočičí silou vyndal a dal ho Avivě.

"Takže to funguje. Co chceš dělat s těmi obleky po státnicích?" zeptal se Chris

"Táta chtěl s jejich pomocí ochraňovat zvířata před pytláky a zároveň je zkoumat. Dokonce vynalezl i mobilní základnu jménem Tortuga. Je v podzemní laboratoři mého otce na druhé straně města." řekla Aviva "Myslím si, že bysme spolu dokázali uchránit ohrožená zvířata před vyhynutím. Jen se podívejte-" pokračovala a ukázala na Martina "Martin tady na univerzitě pracuje jako zoolog a Chris bude za čtyři roky biologem s diplomem. To se bude hodit. A Koki s Jimmym, vy dva máte se mnou schopnosti na řízení základny a údržby vynálezů. Dohromady jsme silná skupina přátel."

"Takže jsme přátelé. To se mi začíná líbit." dodal Jimmy s úsměvem

Aviva potom nastavil ruku a ostatní si stoupli do kruhu a začali pokládat své ruce na její.

"Přísahám věrnost přátelům. V dobrém i zlém." řekl Chris

"Přísahám uctění památky Rafaela Corcovada." dodal Martin

"Přísahám že nic nepodělám." řekl Jimmy

"Přísahám, že nás nikdo nedostane." řekla Koki

"Přísahám, že budu součástí této rodiny." řekla Aviva; "A teď všichni naráz."

"PŘÍSAHÁM, ŽE BUDU SOUČÁSTÍ TÉTO RODINY!" zavolalo všech pět mladých lidí najednou


	4. Po 7 letech

Čtyři roky na vysoké uběhli. V době kdy už Martin s Koki byli už čtyři roky po vysoké školu dokončili i Chris s Avivou a Jimmim. Teď byl čas uskutečnit sny Avivina otce Rafaela; Zachraňovat a zkoumat zvířata. Skupina měla dost finančních prostředků aby výzkumu mohla zasvětit celý zbytek svého života.

Po záchraně prvních druhů a bojů s několila pytláky, kterými většinou byli boháči kterým šlo o zisk. Uběhli další tři roky.

Aviva pořád trvrdila, že její otec Rafael Corcovado byl zavražděn ale otázka byla kým. Vina za možnou smrt, zřejmě padala na někoho z padouchů s kým se zřejmě potkali. A všichni měli spojitost s pytláky ale jenom jeden sídlil ve Falcon city.

Když se to pořádně prošlo znova tak vyšlo najevo, že Aviva měla pravdu. Její otec byl zavražděn, akorát bylo jasné, že jim to federálové neuvěří.

"Mua-ha-ha." se po kanceláři jednoho z tamních mrakodrapů. Hlavní barvou zde byla černá a na židli seděl muž s pobledlou tváří a černými vlasy. Za ním bylo skleněná zeď, díky které byl výhled na město. Byl asijského původu a jednalo se o jednoho z konkurentů již zesnulého Rafaela Corcovada.

Nohy měl opřené o stůl a v ruce držel notes a tužku. Kreslil smrt bratrů Krattových kteří mu už aspoň stokrát překazili plány. Kresba ukazovala bratry jak hoří v plamenech. Miliardář se znovu ďábelsky zasmál.

Najednou do jeho kanceláře vtrhla skupina robotů. Byl to jeho vlastní špionážní vynález s využitím umělé inteligence.

Roboti měli šedou barvu a tvarem trochu připomínali EVE z Walliho.

Muž se na ně podíval a řekl; "Tak tady jste mí Zachboti! Máte nějaké informace o jejich aktivitách? Zastřelili je pytláci v Angole? Padli do jedné z pastí domorodců na Nové Guinee?"

 _"Nic z toho můj pane. Přišel jsem Vás varovat. Ty krysy mají důkazy o tom, že jste zavraždil Rafaela Corcovada. Otce té jejich vynálezkyně Avivi Corcovado a společného stvořitele obleků zvířecí síly. Důkazy chtějí předat Federálnímu úřadu pro vyšetřování a jestli to splaskne, tak po Vás půjde i Americká rozvědná služba za narušování národní bezpečnosti. A to ještě neví o vašem pytláctví a nekalých obchodech."_ vysvětloval hlavní Zachbot

"Tak. Je chyťte, zabijte je a přineste mi obleky. Musím z jejich vynálezců vytřískat konstrukce k výrobě těch obleků. Rafael Corcovado byl původem španělský emigrant a teď jdou po mně. Jak rasistické. Čínská vláda mi bude za dohnání Západu určitě vděčná. A vy jako odměnu za jejich smrt dostanete zdarma nejkvalitnější údržbu a vylepšení na nejnovější verzi." řekl muž a ještě se ďábelsky zasmál. No, na to že pocházel ze země, kde lidé kromě tradičních náboženství vyznávali taky filozofický Buddhismus na to nevypadal.

Roboti odešli a čínský miliardář a též vynálezce jménem Zach Vermitech pokračoval ve svém ďábelském smíchu.

Do obrázku ještě víč silněji čmáral až se mu zlomila tužka. A k tomu řekl; "Shořte v pekly vy dvě divoké krysy."


	5. FBI

"Takže, vy tvrdíte, že vynálezce Rafael Corcovado byl zavražděn." řekl zvláštní agent FBI a zamyslel se. Měl světlou pleť, černé vlasy a jeho oblek vypadal takto; měl na sobě černý kabát, pod ním bílou košili, kravatu nosil černé kalhoty.

Aby v tom našel nějakou spojitost, tak si přinesl složku týkající se vražd politiků a bohatých lidí ve Falcon city. Složka měla žlutou barvu a ležela na skleněném stole.

Martin se totiž rozhodl, že Avivu na tamní pobočku FBI doprovodí on. Protože jeho mladší bratr pořád hledal způsob jak ji získat. Od doby co ji poznal v prváku, už měl za sebou několik ex a vypadalo to, že hledá stálou lásku. Už ho nebavilo mít vztahy na krátkou dobu nebo románky na jednu noc kvůli šíleným párty ostatních přátel kteří si i po vejšce v barech užívali.

Martin a Aviva seděli na opačné straně stolu. Komi sice zjistila, že to byla vražda ale někdo musel zničit veškeré důkazy aby se nedalo poznat, že to udělal a kdo to udělal.

"Moje kamarádka zjistila, že to byla vražda." řekla Aviva

"Já vám předložím důkazy." řekl Martin a přinesl sérii fotek která byla natočena ve městě, těsně předtím než Rafael Corcovado odjel mimo město od oka bezprostředních kamer. Bylo to na sedm roky starých záznamech bezpečnostích kamer u pozemku rodiny Corcovadova. Na jedné z fotek byl vidět odraz kulky. Tohle bylo vyfocené několik dní před jeho úmrtím, takže se ho někdo snažil zabít předtím.

Postarší zvláštní agent se na ni podíval a brýle mu sjeli k nosu.

"Nechci vás zklamat ale nejsou žádné důkazy o tom kdo to udělal. Ano, nechám na forenzní obnovit vyšetřování akorát se obávám, že to bude zbytečné. Je klidně možné, že to byla nešťastná shoda okolností." vysvětloval agent.

"Ale můj otec mi před smrtí volal, že se ho někdo snaží zabít a že ten člověk půjde i po mně." řekla Aviva

"A stihl vám říct kdo se ho snaží zabít a jaký má důvod?"

"Stihl mi říct, že se ho snaží zabít nějaký jiný miliardář kvůli nevydařenému obchodu."

Martin byl celkem rád, že si Aviva pamatuje motiv. Byla tak větší šance vraha dostat za mříže.

"A rozjedete znovu to vyšetřování?" zeptal se Martin odcházejícího agenta.

Agent se otočil se složkou v ruce (vzal si i důkazy), loupl po Martinovy pohledem a řekl; "Pokusím se o to. Teď bude můj tým vědět, že bude potřeba vyslechnout všechny darmožrouty ve městě."

Martin s Avivou potom odešli. Přátelé už čekali a byli zvědaví jak to u FBI dopadlo.

Chris se opíral o zeď a módní styl přírodovědce z vysoké, teď stal jeho normálním. Jimmy si v klidu četl komiks o _Johnu Constantinu Hellblazerovi_ a Koki se zvědavě rozhlížela.

"Tak jak to dopadlo?" zeptala se Koki

Aviva byla trochu naštvaná, že jí ten agent nechtěl věřit. Martin byl naopak rád, že se toho agent podařilo Aviviným svědectvím ukecat na znovuvyšetřování.

"Prý si podají všechny vlivné lidi ve městě dokud nenajdou vraha." řekl Martin a usmál se

"Tak to je skvělá zpráva. A kdyby se to nepovedlo tak vraha spolu s vámi chytím." dodal Chris

"Jako Záhady S.R.O?" zeptal se Jimmy a komiks si schoval do kapsy.

"Tady nejsme v kresleňáku Jimmy." dodala Koki

Bratři se nechápavě jeden na druhého podívali.

"Jen promiňte, já jsem na Scoobym vyrůstal." řekl Jimmy

"To je v pořádku. Každý z nás tady na něčem vyrůstal." odpověděla mu zpátky Koki

Venku svítilo slunce a skupina přátel od vysoké vymýšlela jak toho zločince dostat kdyby FBI selhala. Tentokrát nebyli ve městě ale u lesa vedle města. Tortuga byla zaparkovaná pár desítek metrů od přátel.

"Do háje! Do háje! DO HÁJE!" se po kanceláři mrakodrapu čínského miliardáře a vynálezce Zacha Vermitecha rozhléhali nadávky. Štvalo ho, že roboti ještě nezasáhli. Teďka se svět dozví, že to byla vražda a on bude mezi prvními podezdřelími. A navíc bude v hledáčku federálů. Je na čase zasáhnout ale jak? Udělat z nich štvanou zvěř v divočině. Je čas je zabít a získat něco o co přišel před 12 lety- obleky zvířecí síly. Když je nedostane americká armáda tak je musí dostat on.


	6. Pravda o Falcon City (Jako Štvaná Zvěř)

"Takže to musí být jeden z padouchů. Zach Vermitech, Donita Donata, Dabio nebo kuchař Gourmand. Žádnou jinou spojitost v tom nevidím." vysvětloval svou teorii přátelům Chris. Chris pozoroval okolní přírodu. Stromy šustěli a místní potůčky vydávaly uklidňující zvuk. Bylo tu i celkem hodně amerických zvířat. Od medvědů a vlky či jeleny přes svědectví o Bigfootvi nebo Sasquatchovi. Chrisovi ještě pořád hrála v hlavě country hudba, kterou si před odjezdem do města pouštěl.

 _Lonely shadows following me_

 _Lonely ghosts come a-calling_

 _Lonely voices talking to me_

 _Now I'm gone, now I'm gone, now I'm gone_

 _And my mother told me son let it be_

 _Sold my soul to the calling_

 _Sold my soul to a sweet melody_

 _Now I'm gone, now I'm gone, now I'm gone_

 _Oh gimme that fire_

 _Oh gimme that fire_

 _Oh gimme that fire_

 _Burn, burn, burn_

Měl na sobě svůj oblek zvířecí síly a snažil se v tom najít spojitost. Stačilo mu jen aby si sednul na kámen a přemýšlel. Tvářil se tak trochu jako by byl kriminalista nebo vyšetřovatel. Ve své mysli, už začínal nacházet spojitosti a podezdřelé. Písnička mu dohrávala v hlavě. Tato kombinace nakonec tomu jeho vyšetřování dala nádech Divokého západu.

 _Ghosts and devils, come a-calling_

 _Calling my name oh, lost in the fire_

 _Sweet virginal blood is calling_

 _Calling my name oh, lost in the fire_

 _Oh gimme that fire_

 _Oh gimme that fire_ _2x_

 _Oh gimme that fire_

 _Burn, burn, burn_

Martin se naopak snažil připravit na možné nebezpečí. Aviva říkala, že jí v tom telefonátu otec řekl, že se bojí aby se ten člověk nesnažil zabít i jí.

Aviva stále dumala nad tím kdo to mohl udělat. Určitě ho zabil nějaký falešný politik s cílem zisku. Nebylo divu, protože na politické scéně Falcon city Rafael dost silně podporoval _Greenpeace_. Jeho názory totiž i celkem změnilo to, co mu vyprávěl jeho otec Fernando Corcovado (Avivin dědeček) co zažil jako rebel v boji za demokracii se svými přáteli *interbrigadisty za občanské války ve Španělsku. A taky co jako teenager zažil v Druhé světové válce. Byl to i důvod proč chtěl aby jeho syn emigroval do Ameriky. Do všemi přezdívané 'Svobodné země' kde nejsou války ani diktátoři nebo zbytky nacistů. Avivin otec proto nesnášel lidi jako byli ti padouši, kteří této skupince přátel neustále způsobovali problémy.

Jimmy s Koki pořád přezkoumávali kamerové záznamy. Klidně bylo možné, že Rafaela zabil nějaký jiný politik. Do háje, jejich amatérské vyšetřování sedm let staré vraždy vede až příliš vysoko. Až do skutečného podsvětí tohohle města. Se znalostí technologie a přírodovědy toho moc nezmohli.

Chris přišel k Avivě (přiložil svou ruku na její rameno jako tenkrát na vejšce. Seděla totiž v Tortuze na židli a prohlížela si jeden disk ) a řekl; "Přísahám, že se podaří toho hajzla co to udělal chytit."

Aviva se k němu otočila a dívala se smutným pohledem.

Chris se ji znovu pokusil povbudit, jenže klasicky romantickou chvíli muselo něco zničit.

Martin zničehonic vběhl do Tortugy a celý udýchaný začal něco blábolit; "JDOU PO NÁS! JDOU PO NÁS!"

Koki se zmateně otočila; "Kdo, že po nás jde Martine?"

"NA TOHLE NENÍ DO HÁJE ČAS! CHCE NÁS ZABÍT!" Martin se situaci snažil co nejrychleji vysvětlit.

Chris popadl jeden disk a chtěl aktivovat oblek, jenže nestihl to. Byli to Zachboti ale v této chvíli působili úplně jinak. Stali se z nich vražedné stroje. Jeden se ho najednou pokusil zabít tím, že ho rozdrtí svou ocelovou pěstí. Starší bratr mu přiběhl na pomoc s aktivovanou silou nosorožce. Jimmy, Aviva a Koki přiběhli na pomoc, jenže bylo pozdě. Rvačka se najednou změnila v honičku, která zavedla hluboko do lesa. Zachboti měli výhodu se kterou přátelé nepočítali; infračervené vidění se kterou je ten stroj zaměřil jako voják nepřítele. Než se Chris stačil vzpamatovat z útoku, tak ho ta věc připravila o oblek a teďka se ho úplně bezbranného snažila zabít. Nezbývalo než se dát na útěk. Roboti se snažili unést přátele a bratry naopak zabít.

I když Chris byl bezbranný, tak se snažil přátele ochránit. Teď všichni věděli kdo je vrah Rafaela Corcovada- byl jím jejich největší nepřítel, čínský vynálezce a miliardář Zach Varmitech.

Martin to ještě zvládal ale i on byl poražen. Chrisovi si teprve uvědomil, že ho robot ošklivě zranil. Bolela ho strašně hruď a uvědomil si, že tam má krvácející ránu. Všechno mu připadalo zpomalené a tiché. Potom upadl do bezvědomí.

 _"Chrisi, vzbuď se. Jdeš do školy." uslyšel hlas své matky. Vzpomínky se posunuli a byl na cestě do školy se svým starším bratrem Martinem. V té době měl jít do čtvrté třídy. Jejich otec Brendan Kratt byl agentem Federálního úřadu pro vyšetřování. Jejich matka byla učitelka. Chris si vzpomínal na to, že jeho otec coby zkušený agent měl hodně nepřátel, proto chtěl aby je do školy doprovázela jejich matka. Chris a Martin ten den zažili něco, co jim úplně změnilo život. Nebylo to obyčejné trauma z dětství- někdo se pokusil zabít jejich otce a bratři se do toho omylem připletli. V jedné z hrůzných scén se ocitl v přestřelce mezi zločinci. Otec se ho a bráchu snažil bránit. Chlapci viděli jak zastřelení členové mafie padají na zem a u jejich těl jsou rudé kaluže krve. Do těchto hrůzných vzpomínek se nějak připletl rock, který Chris nikdy v životě neslyšel. Psychologická temná píseň skvěle popisovala tu temnou atmosféru a blízkost smrti, pach krve kterou Chris tenkrát jako desetiletý kluk zažil. Text zněl takto;_

 _Fire for the hills, pick up your feet and let's go_

 _Head for the hills, pick up steel on your way_

 _And when you find a piece of them in your sight_

 _Fire at will, don't you waste no time_

 _Another thought of the unaware_

 _Addiction in disguise_

 _With a drop of blood_

 _You will take them out for me_

 _Fire from the hills, pick up speed and let's go_

 _Fire for real, yeah, shoot to kill with no aim_

 _Head for the hills, yes, eyes on the camp fire glow_

 _Creep up there like a white mink hiding in snow_

 _And out of the black a figure forms_

 _A soldier in the sky_

 _With a drop of love_

 _Trying to set you free_

 _Když si mysleli, že se odsud dostanou, objěvil se v místnosti muž, který jejich otce dvakrát střelil do hrudi. Byl oblečený v černém a vypadal jako Zach Varmitech. Objevila se tam skupina mužů a ta je odvedla do nějakě tmavé místnosti. Ten kdo jim velel se jen ďábelsky zasmál. Vzpomínky se posunuli na tu příšernou scénu- on a bratr se snažili pomoci tátovi. Byl postřelený v oblasti hrudi a rána byla ošklivá a krvácela. Bratr se snažil zavolat městskou policii ale nebyl tam signál. V ten okamžik desetiletý Chris brečel- bál se o otce. Než otec zemřel řekl mu a bratrovi tuhle větu; "Martine, Chrisi poslouchejte mě. Pomoc už je na cestě a mí kolegové se o Vás dva postarají-" zakašlal "Stali jste se součástí této věci kvůli mě. Chtěl jsem Vás aspoň jednou doprovodit do školy. Nevěděl jsem, že po mně jdou. Tohle všechno je má vina-jen a jen má vina."_

 _"Ale tati to není tvoje vina." vysoukal ze sebe plakající Chris. On a bratr se stali součástí únosu spojeného s vraždou_

 _"Měl jsem počítat s tím, že se mne budou snažit zabít ti kteří si nepřejí aby se město o nich dozvědělo pravdu."_ _řekl otec. V ústech měl krev a byl rád, že obě jeho děti jsou v pořádku._

 _"Ale tati, nechci aby jsi umřel!" přidal se Martin_

 _"Kluci, vím, že oba jste hodně talentovaní a stateční. Až vyrostete, postejte se o to aby se celé město dozvědělo pravdu o tom kdo ho řídí. Jste Krattové a je vaší povinností chránit domov..."_

 _V ten okamžik se dveře chladné a temné místnosti otevřeli. V záři bílého světla byli agenti FBI kteří dělali razie. Otec už byl mrtvý ale jak říkal, jeho kolegové jeho dětem pomohli. Když je vedli zpátky za matkou, tak oba chlapci zjistili k čemu došlo když byli zavření. Ke krvavé přestřelce mezi zločinci a policií. Jedna z mrtvol ležela přitusknutá ke zdi a měla prostělenou lebku. U těla muže byly krvavé cáry. Oba chlapci od svého zesnulého otce znali pravdu, akorát si nemysleli, že by jim někdo uvěřil._

"BUDÍČEK VY DIVOKÉ KRYSY!" Chrise z hrozných vzpomínek, které se patnáct let snažil zapomenout probudil povědomý škodolibý hlas. Otevřel oči, viděl rozmazaně. Rozmazaná bílo-černá postavase změnila na známého padoucha Falcon city. Na Zacha Varmitecha. Vypadal hrozně spokojený. Chris měl pocit, že už ví jak to bylo. Zach Varmitech nezabil jenom Avivina otce Rafaela Corcovada ale i jeho otce. Jeho otec tenkrát vyšetřoval případ ve kterém byl Zach podezdřelí. V té době začala jeho politická scéna a dopracoval se na senátora s mocnostmi prezidenta. William Kratt měl důkazy o tom, že za všechny zločiny stojí on. Samozřejmě se Zach postaral o to aby všichni byli na jeho straně. Stačilo je jenom podplatit a měl kumpány ve všech vrstvách města. Kdokoliv se snažil zjistit jednu byl odstraněn. To on ho a bráchu unesl a zabil otce- to on doufal, že zemřou v té chladné místnosti. To on stál za všemi nekalými obchody a zločiny ve městě. To on stál zatím organizováným zločinem. To on je špehoval aniž by o tom vůbec věděli. Ostatní padouši byli ve skutečnosti jen jeho vysoce postavení poskoci. Znamenalo to, že Falcon city je skutečně město zločinu. A nejen to, z pohledu CIA by byl označen se svými poskoky za teroristy. A to se ještě nepočítalo pytlačení ve kterém mu bratři s kamarády neustále zabraňovali. Působilo to jako scénář pro pokračování románu _1984_ George Orwella, po pádu režimu Velkého bratra jeho Strany a Ideopolicie v Oceánii, jednom ze tří totalitních autoritářských superstátů v dystopickém světě. Znamenalo to, že Zach Varmitech je skutečným Velkým bratrem, který usiluje o to aby se jeho diktatura stala oficiální.

Martin už byl při vědomí, Chris který se sotva probral začal nadávat; "TY-TY PRASE. TY VRAHOVSKÝ HAJZLE! TY SVINĚ!"

Chris se chtěl hnout ale pak si uvědomil, že má ruce přivázané na nějakém ocelovém stole. Všelijak sebou házel ale nezabíralo to. Místnost v pozadí byla obrovská, černá a taky temná.

"Chrisi co je?!" zeptal se zmateně Martin

"TO ON NÁM ZABIL TÁTU! KDYŽ TI BYLO 14 A MĚ 10! TO ON NÁS UNESL A ZABIL HO!" Chris řval ve vzteku a zášti

Zach se na oba bratry podíval a řekl; "Kdybych věděl, že mi jednou budete dělat problémy i vy tak bych vás tenkrát se svými muži zastřelil- i když jste byli děti. Teď všechno víte, musím vás oba umlčet."

"A kde jsou naši přátelé?!" zeptal se podezdřívavě Martin

"To vám říkat nebudu ale teď dělají pro mne." řekl Zach a odešel.

"Vyhrožoval jim a donutil je aby mu ty obleky vyrobili." vysvětlil pravděpodobný scénář Martin

Zacha zarazil randál zvenčí a proto odešel do své kanceláře. Slyšel randál a dovnitř vešla skupina vyšetřujících federálů od FBI. Tři běloši, dva afroameričané a jeden asiat.

"FBI! Máme povolení k prohlídce." řekl jeden z nich a ukázal odznak agenta FBI. Zach byl naštvaný ale hrál, že mu to nevadí. Agenti nosili u opasku pistoli.

"Věřte mi, že jsem jenom poctivý podnikatel a senátor." dodal Zach

"To se teprve uvidí." řekl druhý agent a začali jeho kancelář obracet naruby kvůli důkazům.

Federálové brzy odešli protože nic nenašli. Aspoň zatím.

 _*No, dobře sice jsem Vám ve fináli trochu odkryla Avivinu rodinnou historii. Vysvětlím Vám to. Jednalo se o španělskou občanskou válku která trvala v letech 1936-1939 (vyčetla jsem to ze svojí učebnice dějepisu). V té době se myslím bojovalo proti fašismu a tyranii vedenou generálem Frankem. Interbrigadistů bylo 35 000 a bojovali za demokracii. Interbrigadisté se jim říkalo protože, v těchto jednotkách nebyli jen španělští rebelové bojující za demokracii ale i dobrovolníci se spojeneckých zemí_


	7. Útěk

"Tak dobře, jak se odsud dostaneme?" dodal Martin

"Slyšel jsem hluk. Je možné, že tu byli agenti od FBI." dodal Chris "Každopádně mně a tebe oddálili od smrti."

"Jsme v hajzlu. Doufám, že se Avivě s Jimmym a Koki podaří odsud dostat." řekl Martin

Zach chtěl původně jít bratry zavraždit ale zasekl se u toho, jak by takový vynálezce jako on ponořený do blízké budoucnosti měl spáchat vraždu a jak se zbavit těl. Jejich přátele nechal na živu, aby mu pomohli se sériovou výrobou obleků a disků zvířecí síly. Nechtěl je prodat armádě, chtěl tomuhle velkoměstu s 5 milióny obyvateli ukázat co to je zlý vynálezce. A měl proto důvod. Jeho otec tento rodinný podnik z pytlačením začal už doma v Číně. S přístupem na Americký kontinent se jim zvětšila poptávka po vzácných zvířatech. Zachův otec věděl jak se postarat o demonstrující aktivisty z _Greenpeace_. V Americe potkal ostatní podnikatele kterým šlo o to samé. Z konkurentů se stali spojenci. Důvody byli celkem prosté, proč zavraždil Rafaela Corcovada= zaprvé nechtěl mu ty obleky zvířecí síly prodat a zadruhé chtěl veřejně vytáhnout to, že pytlačí. Proto ho zabil. Otce bratrů Krattových Williama zabil protože, byl odhodlaný zjistit, že ve skutečnosti ovládá celé město. A ještě k tomu stojí za všemi zločiny.

"Tak jak se daří mým vězňům." řekl s úšklebkem a vešel do místnosti, kde nutil Avivu, Jimmyho a Koki aby jeho technikům vysvětlili jak ty obleky vyrobit. Na první pohled to tam trošku vypadalo jako v institutu. Ale ve skutečnosti to bylo spíš vězení.

Všichni tři byli naštvaní. Bylo jim jasné co chce bratrům udělat. To samé co provedl Avivinu otci. Zabíjel ty co mu překáželi v cestě. Avivu, Jimmyho a Koki zabít nemohl, protože věděli jak ty obleky vyrobit.

"Jděte do háje." řekla Aviva, když musela pomoct jednomu technikovi s tím jak to funguje.

Zach odešel zpátky do své kanceláře. Svolal ostatní padouchy aby se dohodli na tom, jak bratry zabijí. Donita přišla s možností, která se mu líbila. Tou bylo; vstříknout jim do žil nějakou toxickou látku a pak se zbavit těl.

Když technici odešli pracovat, tak Aviva dostala nápad.

"Už vím jak se odsud dostaneme." řekla

"A jak? Chce zabít bratry, takže to budeš muset vymyslet rychle." dodal Jimmy

Koki se na oba podívala, taky jí to docvaklo. Vstupy do dveří tohoto vězení spočívali v elektronickém kódu (to vysvětlovalo, to, že když nějaký Zachův vědec odešel, že si Aviva zapisovala to co tam naťukal). Hlídal to tu jeden robot a odvést pozornost měl Jimmy. Něco hodil do zadní části místnosti a robot si domyslel, že je tam vetřelec. Aviva narychlo vyťukala číselný kód a všichni tři odsud utekli a dveře se jim podařilo nějak zamknout. Obleky tam zůstali ale na tohle nebyl čas. Byla jen otázka času, spíš vteřin než robot otevře dveřea bude se je snažit chytit.

"Tak, teď vás umlčím jako vašeho otce." dodal Zach a chystal si injekční stříkačku s nějakým jedem. Počítal s tím, že by po něm šla policie, kdyby se bratři začali pohřešovat. Vždyť heho vzájemné vztahy s nimi nebyly pěkné. Měl proto nasazenou černou rukavici na ruce ve které držel stříkačku.

Bratři věděli, že jsou v hajzlu. Zacha zase zarazil randál a podruhé ho to upřímně nasralo.

"To si ani nemůžu v klidu vyrovnat účty!?" zavolal po místnosti. Neměl tušení, že se teďka děje honička po jeho mrakodrapu.

"NE, NEMŮŽEŠ!" ozval se ženský hlas a Zach dostal ránu do hlavy kovovou tyčí. Injekce spadla na zem a rozbila se. Na zemi potom ležel tekutý jed, střepy skla a kovová stříkačka.

"Avivo!" zavolal štastně Chris

"Věděl jsem, že mě a bráchu zachráníš!" dodal Martin

Aviva se usmála a vytáhla z kapsy něco co vypadalo jako maličká baterka. Byl to kapesní laser který při útěku ukradla ze Zachovi laboratoře (dítě by si ho spletlo s laserovým ukazovátkem). Narychlo laser přežízl kov, který jim nedovoloval se odsud dostat.

"Kluci, utečte. Po celé budově se brzy vyhlásí poplach a nebude možnost útěku. Je otázka času než se Zach vzpamatuje a dojde mu co se stalo. Dřív než Vás zabijí ty jeho loutky." vysvětlovala Aviva

Chris jí položil ruku na rameno a řekl; "Ale Avivo, ty by jsi měla taky utéct."

"Ne, CK, MK utečte z této prasárny pryč. Řekněte celému městu o něm pravdu. Já Zachboty s Jimmym a Koki zdržím." řekla Aviva

Chris ji nechtěl opouštět. Věděl, že Zach zabil i jeho a bratrova otce. Bál se, že ji zabije.

Bratři se na ni ještě nechápavě dívali.

"O mně se nebojte kluci! Mně nemůže zabít, protože mně potřebuje!" Aviva se jim to snažila vysvětlit.

Ve spěchu je dovedla k nejbližšímu východu. Byla to místnost od které létali jeho roboti ven. Zřejmě ji i Zach používal pro adrenalinové sporty protože tu bylo něco co mělo nejblíže k padáku.

Chris nebyl připravený na tohle ale potom miliónu přeměn se výšek zas tak nebál. Let s padákem skončil přistáním uprostřed davu a to se všichni kolemjdoucí dívali. Bratři se padáků zbavili a zmizeli odsud dřív, než by jim nejbližší policista mohl nafasovat pokutu. Byl to pořádný zážitek jenže teď byl čas zastavit Zacha a jeho noshledy a vyčistit tohle město od organizovaného zločinu.


	8. Finále

Bratrům město připadalo temnější než kdy jindy. Potom co se dozvěděli pravdu a potom co o chlup utekli smrti se dost toho pro ně změnilo. Chrisovo zranění se začínalo hojit (ránu si musel opláchnout, aby zabránil infekci rány). Ke vší smůle navíc u sebe neměli žádný důkaz, který by mohli předložit federálům aby zatkli Zacha Varmitecha. Tohle byla jedna z největších smůl co kdy měli. Navíc se blížila doba voleb na nového primátora města. Otázkou bylo zda se Zach politické kampaňe zúčastní.

Chrisovi poprvé v životě jeho rodné město připadalo temné. A jeho staršímu bratrovi též. Připadali si, že celý jejich život je založen na lžích. Martin měl tušení, že Zachboti po něm a jeho mladším bratrovi půjdou a tak bylo na scéně změnit image.

Chris skončil oblečený jako mladistvý pouliční sprejer (šedá mikina s kapucí, černé kalhoty a boty. Těch sprejerů v jeho věku tu bylo celkem dost). Jeho starší bratr se oblékl takhle; vzal si modrou džínovou bundu, černé triko s bílým nápisem _Falcon since 1969_ (jednalo se o tamní hokejový klub jménem _Sokolové_ založený v roce 1969), černé džíny a boty.

Byla už tma a ve velkoměstě se žilo i v noci. Záři tamních mrakodrapů doplňovali začátky oslav dvoustého roku od založení města. S tím se blížily i volby. Podle jedné z historických spekulací proč se Falcon City jmenuje po sokolech bylo to, že je původní obyvatelé území uctívali jako bohy.

"Tak co teď?" zabroukal si pro sebe Chris

V této noci byl začátek voleb na nového primátora města. Předchozí starosta Jon Wad dával své funkci právě sbohem. Novináři se ho ptali, zda se politické kampaňe znovu zúčastní.

Bylo tu několik kandidátů a mezi nimi i ten který bratrům Krattovým způsobil tolik bolesti. Zach Varmitech který se za pomocí špinavých věcí vyškrábal na post senátora tohoto města.

Falcon City se už na blízkou budoucnost připravovalo. Město mělo ve znaku šedého sokola letícího střemhlav dolů s vlajkami Konfederace a Unie v pařátech. Jednalo se o odkaz na historii města v době války Severu proti Jihu. Díky tamním vynálezcům a jejich patentům docházelo k modernizaci a bylo možné, že v roce 2060 to tu bude vypadat jak ve sci-fi typu _Blade Runnera_ nebo _Ghost in the shell_.

Martin se snažil vymyslet plán, jak by mohli celému městu aby ho nevolili. Aby se dozvěděli, že je to zločinec a vrah.

 _" (uh uh uh oh uh uh uh)_

 _Each and every day_

 _Hiding from the sunshine_

 _Wandering in the shade_

 _Not too old, not too young_

 _Every night again_

 _Dancing in the moonlight_

 _Somewhere far away_

 _I can hear you call_

 _(uh uh uh oh uh uh uh)_

 _I'm out of my head_

 _Of my heart and my mind_

 _'Cause you can run without any hide_

 _I'm gonna make you mine"_

V ulici na oslavu založení města hrála muzika která bratrům připomínala jejich situaci. Toulat se v noci s nadějí a s tím, že zachrání kamarády a že, po nich jde psychopat co je chce zabít. Připadali si jako vlci.

Chris si v davu všiml, že politická kampaň už začala. Pokaždé tam byl někdo kdo byl falešným politikem. Sliby chyby.

Zarazil se když tam uviděl Zacha. Na svém pódiu se snažil oslovit jak současné tak i budoucí voliče. Chrisovi připadalo, že tam prakticky imituje komunisty. V jeho očích Chris zahlédl vztek a Zachboti v jeho kampani dělali vtipné postavičky na přilákání lidí.

"Brácho, našel jsi něco?" zeptal se Martin a přišel ke svému mladšímu bratrovi.

Chris jen ukázal prstem a zamumlal; "Tam je."

Zach tam pořád předváděl svou kampaň. Chris byl čím dál více naštvaný. Byl to zločinec. Vraždil proto aby ho nikdo z jeho pozice nesrazil a aby zabránil aby se veřejnost dozvěděla pravdu.

Chris si zaťal pěsti. Měl strašnou chuť mu vrazit pěstí. Ještě víc byl vzteklý za to co jemu a Martinovi udělal když oba byli děti. Zabil jim otce před jejich očima. Aviva by mohla říct skoro to samé.

"A už mám toho dost!" vyštěkl a během to vzal ke pódiu. Lidé se zvědavě dívali a přemýšleli zda ho mají volit za nového primátora města. K jeho vzteku asi přispěla i muzika jedné francouzské kapely jménem Caravan Palace jejíž muzika hrála v té samé ulici města, protože se konala oslava dvousetletého výročí založení velkoměsta Falcon City. Konkrétně k tomu Chrisovu bezhlavému nápadu přispěl text skladby Lone Digger která pravě hrála.

 _Hey brother what you thinking?_

 _Leave that old record spinning_

 _You feel the rhytm going_

 _(They call it lonely diggin')_

 _Let's end your time to lay low_

 _Your knees are bending and so_

 _I'ts time to get up and let go_

 _(You're gonna come undone)_

 _Hey, mama, how's it going?_

 _Can't_ _see your body moving_

 _Don't leave the party dying_

 _(They call it lonely diggin')_

"Chrisi zastav! Nemáme proti němu šanci!" zavolal Martin na svého mladšího bratra

Písnička se posunula a tak během Chrisova běhu hrál refrén. Byl hezky slyšet text když to přece jen bylo zpívané naživo. Chris si připadal jako by byl v nějakém akčním krimifilmu.

 _Baby, can you move it round the rhytm?_

 _So we can get with em'_

 _To the crowd, and get us a rock and roll 'round_

 _Just a downtown_ _body body coming with a super-hottie_

 _Let's go, yes, no, hell no_

 _Baby, can you move it round the rhytm?_

 _'Cause you know we're living in a fast lane, speed up_

 _It ain't no game, just turn up all the beams_

 _When I come on the scene_

"A tak Vám přísahám, že pokud mě zvolíte Vaším starostou tak se postarám aby v tomhle městě nebyl zločin. Moji Zachboti se o to postarají! Podívejte se na budoucnost policie v ulicích!" zavolal Zach do mikrofónu a ukázal svůj nejnovější prototyp Zachbota

Lidé zatleskali. Sotva se prodíral davem mužů, žen a dětí, kapela hrála poslední tři sloky a před-refrén s refrénem. Když tam doběhl písnička po druhém saxofónovém (na melodii tá-ra-tamtam-tá-ra-damdam-tá-ra-tamtam) sólu dělala poslední refrén, dvakrát opakovaný. Pak tam ale Chris zničehonic vběhl a vytrhl mu mikrofon z ruky.

 _Hey, brother, what you thinking?_

 _That good ol' sound is ringing_

 _They don't know what they're missing_

 _(They call it lonely diggin')_

 _Let's end your time to lay low_

 _Your knees are bending and so_

 _I'ts time to get up and let go_

 _Hey, brother, nice and steady_

 _Put down your drink, you're ready_

 _It's hard when things get messy_

 _(They call it lonely diggin')_

 _Your booty shaking, you know_

 _Your head has no right to say no_

 _Tonight it's "Ready, set, go!"_

"NEVĚŘTE MU! JE TO ZLOČINEC A VRAH!" zavolal do mikrofonu

Lidé nevěděli co říct. Chtěl tam jít policista a vyvést ho z pódia ale rozmyslel si to.

Zach mu vytrhl mikrofon z ruku a na okamžik uviděl tvář toho mladého muže kterého málem zabil.

"COŽE TY!? ZACHBOTI CHYŤTE HO!" zavolal.

"Hej! Ty velká plechovko! Tady jsem! Chyť si mě!" zavolal Martin a na robota který se blížil ke Chrisovi hodil plechovku coly kterou si koupil.

Robot se otočil a začal ho pronásledovat s cílem; Chytit a donést šéfovi. Martin se dal na útěk.

Chris v sebeobraně praštil Zacha a znovu popadl mikrofon a začal lidem říkat pravdu o tomhle miliardáři; "ZACH VARMITECH JE VRAH! NENÍ NIC JINÉHO NEŽ PODLÝ ZLOČINEC! JSEM CHRIS KRATT! KDYŽ MI BYLO 10 TAK MĚ, BRÁCHU SPOLEČNĚ S TÁTOU UNESL ABY MOHL ZABÍT NAŠEHO OTCE! ZABIL HO. ANO, SICE JSEM SE MU S MARTINEM PŘIPLETL DO CESTY ALE ON UDĚLAL NEODPUSTITELNÝ ZLOČIN! OVLÁDÁ CELÉ TOHLE MĚSTO, TO DÍKY ŠPÍNĚ SE DOSTAL NA POST SENÁTORA A PODPLÁCÍ ÚŘADY (S VÝJIMKOU FBI) ABY TO TU MOHL OVLÁDAT! VÍTE CO JE JEHO KONÍČEK?! PYTLAČENÍ! JÁ A BRATR MU V TOM ZBRAŇUJEME S NAŠIMI PŘÁTELI UŽ TŘI ROKY! KDYŽ KOKI ZJISTILA, ŽE ON ZABIL OTCE NAŠÍ KAMARÁDKY AVIVY, TAK SE MĚ A BRÁCHU POKUSIL ZABÍT A PŘÁTELE UNESL!"

Zach se vzpamatoval z rány kterou mu Chris uštědřil. Z nosu mu tekla krev. Do Chrise vrazil, popadl mikrofon a pokusil se kampaň zachránit.

"NEVĚŘTE MU! LŽE! NIC Z TOHO NENÍ PRAVDA!" volal Zach ale nezabralo to. Lidé volali všelijaké nadávky a pak se tam objevili federálové. FBI ve spolupráci se CIA.

Agentka od FBI mu nasadila pouta a zaměstnanec CIA vypadal šťastně. Šel po něm už léta.

"Tímto Vás zatýkám za nekalé obchody, pytlačení, osm únosů, za pokus o dvojnásobnou vraždu a za vraždu Williama Kratta a Rafaela Corcovada. Máte právo nevypovídat. Všechno co řeknete, může být a bude u soudu použito proti Vám. Pokud si nemůžete dovolit právníka bude Vám přidělen." řekla agentka FBI

"A taky za narušení národní bezpečnosti. Máte dost zločinů na to abyste vyfasoval doživotí nebo trest smrti, nepochybuju o tom, že Vás americká vláda s trestem deportuje zpátky do Číny. Většina cizinců jsem přichází za Americkým snem ale jak vidím, Vaším snem bylo jenom tu rozjet organizovaný zločin a zneužít vědecký vynález, abyste mohl v tomhle městě tyransky vládnout. Nevím co jste s těmi obleky chtěl dělat ale určitě nic hezkého. Takový vyvrhel jako Vy, se mohl na tuhle pozici dostat jen díky špíně. A to jsem se nezmínil o těch které jsi zabil, když se snažili zjistit pravdu a předat tě spravedlnosti. Víte, že příjdete o post a že ve vězení nebudete politikem a miliardářem. Po tvých poskocích už jde vláda." dodal agent od CIA

"Jak jste mně odhalili?" zeptal se zmateně Zach

"Ti mladíci nevědomky posloužili rozvětce jako volavky. Od doby co začali jejich výzkumy, CIA a FBI získala důkazy a svědectví o vašich nekalých aktivitách. Tak nám pomohli Vás po těch 20 letech chytit. Důkazy jsou proti vám." řekl agent a federálové zatčeného zločince odvedli.

Martin si myslel, že je v háji ale potom Chrisově proslovu se robot sám od sebe vypnul. Martinovi došlo, že se přátelům podařilo utéct a Zachboty do jednoho deaktivovat. Pak si ale uvědomil, že federálové donutily Zacha aby své roboty deaktivoval.

Martin přišel za tím agentem od CIA a zeptal se zda jim pomůžou vysvobodit přátele ze zajetí toho filantropa.

Následně se ve Zachově mrakodrapu konala razie. Bratři se jí zúčastnili a bylo to šťastné shledání s přáteli.

Po zatčení Zacha Varmitecha a po započatém honu Americké rozvědné služby na jeho poskoky, ostatní padouchy se dost věcí změnilo. Byl to zvláštní pocit zkoumat s obleky zvířecí síly zvěř a přitom nebýt téměř každou chvíli terčem (spolu s tím zvířetem) nějakého z padouchů. Ale ochrana vzácných druhů v exotických zemích naopak celkem zdrsněla. Novými padouchy se stali celkově pytláci, sice měli střelné zbraně ale narozdíl od Zachbotů to byl vyrovnaný boj.

Skupinka přátel dostala šílený nápad. Co kdyby založili výzkumné středisko a novou organizaci bojující za práva zvířat. Bylo tam jasné, že obleky zvířecí síly se nebudou zneužívat jako zbraně. Budou sloužit svému původnímu vědeckému účelu, tak jak chtěl jeden z jejich vynálezců.

Změnily se i vztahy v týmu. Chris brzy na to při průzkumu v indické džungli požádal Avivu o ruku, takže se brzy konala svatba (o rok později se z Chrise stal otec). A Martin si brzy našel přítelkyni.

Jimmy se dočkal vlastního obleku zvířecí síly a celkem si ho dost užil.

Koki se též dočkala splnění jednoho ze svých snů. Krom toho, že byla členkou party přátel bratrů Krattových se též v jejich nové organizaci stala profesorkou nových zájemců o pomoc zvířatům.

Prostě šťastný konec.

 _Použitá hudba;_

 _1\. Kavinsky- Nightcall_

 _2\. Woo Boost- Rusko_

 _3\. Barns Courtney- Fire_

 _4\. The Black Angels- Young Men Dead_

 _5_ _. SIAMÉS- The Wolf_

 _6_ _. Caravan Palace- Lone Digger_

 _Hudba která mi dodala nápady;_

 _1\. Cliff Martinez- Hammer_ _(píseň ze filmu Drive a z menu hry Far Cry 4)_

 _2\. Kendrick Lamar a SZA- All The Stars_ (píseň z filmu Black Panther)

 _3\. Caravan Palace- Lone Digger_ _[úryvek z textu; Hey brother what you thinking? Leave that old record spinning_

 _You feel the rhytm, doing_

 _(They call it lonely digging)]_

 _4\. Beck- Dreams_

 _5\. Coolio- Gangsta's Paradise (píseň z filmu Pot a Krev)_

 _6\. Imagine Dragons- Natural_

 _7\. DMX- X Gon' Give It To Ya (píseň z filmu Deadpool)_

 _8\. Woodkid- Run Boy Run_

 _9\. Kavinsky- Nightcall_

 _10\. The Animals- House of the rising sun_

 _11\. Sean Paul a Dua Lipa- No Lie_

 _12\. Skrillex- Bangarang_

 _13\. Coldplay- Adventure Of_ _A Lifetime_


End file.
